


When the stars collide (All that's left is you and I)

by QuietWriter92



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst/Hurt, Carmilla AU, F/F, Museum AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter92/pseuds/QuietWriter92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura gets a job at the Silas Museum of History, things don't go according to plan. Girls go missing and parties drain the life out of the guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Hire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Creampuffs! We have two more episodes to go and it might destroy us. Fanficiton, however, will keeps us alive.

           Laura roamed the lower levels of the Silas Museum of History, looking for room 307. She had gotten there extra early that day but was now worried she might be late. Every turn she took, every corner she turned kept taking her back to the start. She was so lost; at one point there were no numbers on the doors, just letters.  

            “Son of a biscuit.” Laura said, turning around, backtracking until she was by the elevators she had used to reach the lower levels. She looked around for a bit, before noticing a figure walking past her. She followed them through the maze of rooms but never really caught up to them. Suddenly the figure disappeared around a corner and Laura realized she had not been paying attention to her surroundings. 

After ten more minutes of aimlessly wondering around, she finally found the room tucked behind a staircase and did a little happy dance standing in front of the door. With a smile on her face, she walked inside.

            The room was cold and bright, and everyone inside seemed already too tired to be awake. Laura took the first chair she saw and sat next to a girl about her age.

“Hi, I’m Laura.” She introduced herself, smiling at her soon to be co-worker.  “Are you here for the visitor service orientation?” 

            “Yeah.” The girl said, returning Laura’s smile. “I’m Betty.” Laura opened her mouth to say more when the doors opened.

            “Good morning everyone and welcome to your first day of orientation. My name is Danny Lawrence.” The woman said smiling at everyone. She walked to the head of the room and sat down, taking out papers and passing folders around.

            “Congratulations on getting the job everyone! We, here at SMH are glad to have you on the team.” Danny said before she explained the duties and responsibilities of the visitor service team. Laura watched the woman and blushed whenever she would catch her eye. _This is not the time for crushes, Hollis._ She told herself.

 

“Before we get started with the tons of paperwork that needs to be filled out, we are going to go through a PowerPoint of all of the people you should know and keep an eye out for at the museum.” Danny said as she began to set up a projector.

The PowerPoint was filled with short biographies and pictures of the heads of departments in the museum, like Mel Callis, the head of security; and William, secretary to the President of the Museum. Oddly enough there was no information about the president, herself. Danny quickly went over the President’s introduction before she continued and explained who the Supervisors where and what they did.

            “Okay that was it for the people you need to watch out for, please note that the supervisors, or ‘leads’ as they are referred to, are here to help you; don’t hesitate to go to one of them, or me for help.” Danny smiled and made eye contact with everyone in the room making sure they understand what she was explaining.

            “Alright.” Danny said standing up. “Now we are going to get into the serious part of the orientation. Please pay close attention to what I am about to tell you. It could save your lives.” Danny took out a book that looked to be as old as the building itself. She opened it and began to skim through it before addressing the group.

            “First and foremost, the floor below us is completely restricted. Only those with a specific key-card can enter it. Please don’t go down there. We are not responsible for you once you go down there.” She warned.

            “The second floor is also restricted since it is closed forconstruction and again can only be accessed with the special key-card.” Danny looked around making sure everyone was listening before continuing. “When working specials on the third and fourth floor, please don’t be alarmed if you hear odd noises: it’s normal. Lastly, the library closes at 4 PM, do not stay past four, we can no longer open the doors after 4.” Danny said, looked at the new hires. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

            “Okay, now that we’ve gone over the rules, it is time for the tours – if you follow me,” Danny said moving towards the door. “I will take you to LaFontaine, and they will begin your tour in the Dragon Hall. When the tours end you will all be brought back to room 307.” Danny led the group to the elevators Laura had used earlier that morning. They were small but Laura didn’t mind since it let her be close to Danny whom she realized was a lot cuter when got closer. 

 

            When they reached the Dragon hall, she noticed two people waiting for them. Laura recognized Lafontaine from the PowerPoint; they stood wearing a white button down and a black vest. The red bow tie matched their hair beautifully. The woman next to them wore a white turtleneck and a dark gray vest; her red curly hair was tied back in an effort to control the wild curls.

            “Hello and welcome new hires, I’m Lola Perry, but you can just call me Perry. I’m one of the Leads and this is Su- uh, LaFontaine, another Lead. Sh- they will take you around this exhibit and tell you the basics.” Perry said, smiling at LaFontaine who nodded.

            “Thanks Perr.” LaFontaine said, with a small smile. “Okay you guys, just so you know, I use they/then pronouns and if you guys have preferred pronouns please let us know. Otherwise, we will begin our tour.” When no one spoke up Lafontaine continued. “Follow me and stay close. If you get lost just walk back to the entrance and don’t touch the dragons, they do not like to be touched.” They said, seriously. A few of the new hires looked at LaFontaine with a shocked expression and all they could think was, _good_ as they smirked and began the tour.

            It took them four hours to get through half of the museum and Laura was dead on her feet by the time they made their way back to room 307. All they had left was to fill out the paperwork and they were free to go. Some of the contracts were pretty standard like ‘no news of upcoming events shall be shared by any employee’, but then there were some odd ones like Please note we are not responsible for the removal of your soul and I [employee name] promise not to be in the library after 4PM. Laura signed everything and didn’t question it, after all this was going to be her first job ever and she was pretty gosh darn excited. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED: 12/12/15


	2. The Badge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Laura gets a job at the Silas Museum of History, things don't go according to plan. Girls go missing and parties drain the life out of the guests.

            Three weeks. Laura had been working at the museum for three weeks. She had gotten pretty used to the people who visited, of course there was always new people visiting from far off places, but the regulars never failed to show up.

            “Mrs. P showed up again.” Laura said as she sat down next to Betty in the break room table. “It only took her two hours to find her ticket this time. I really think she’s making progress.” Laura giggled and Betty laughed, they had become good friends during these three weeks and Laura was glad she had someone to talk to.

            “So, I have a meeting today with HR, at two.” Betty said, changing the subject.

            “Oh no, what did you do?” Laura asked worriedly. She’d heard some pretty terrible things about HR.  Mostly rumors since she didn’t know anyone who’d actually been sent there.

            “Don’t know,” Betty shrugged. The two girls sat in silence for a while before Betty spoke again.

“So, are we still on for tonight? It’s the employee mixer and if it’s anything like the last two then it’s gonna be amazing!” Betty said, wiggling her eyebrows trying to convince Laura to go. Laura, however, began to protest, she wasn’t really one for parties. Betty quickly added, “Danny’s gonna be there.” As if that would convince Laura (it does), “Will you come? Please come.” She begged.

            “Yes, fine!” Laura said throwing her arms up in defeat. Betty clapped happily and Laura smiled, they agreed to meet at their lockers after work before going back upstairs.

The day went by quickly and by the time they made it to the mixer, everyone was buzzing with excitement. Laura hadn’t been to one yet and was slightly overwhelmed by the music and lights, she could almost feel the energy going through the room.  Before long, Laura joined Betty on the dance floor and had so much fun dancing and laughing all night she forgot, for a moment, that she had to work the next day. Well, she and Betty and half of the guests at the party.

 

            The next morning Laura felt drained. She arrived to work, early as ever and tired as hell. While she was putting her stuff in a locker, she noticed Betty’s locker unlocked and a note taped to the door. She read the note about three time before is sunk in; Betty wasn’t coming; not today, not ever. Laura ripped the notice off the locker, slammed hers shut, and walked towards the employee schedule board. Clutching the note in her hand, she looked for Betty’s name and couldn’t find it. It was like she had never been there.

            Laura took the time to ask around hoping someone had seen Betty after the mixer. She asked a few of the security guards who looked a little worse for wear and none of them remembered seeing her. She was about to go off on a search when the alarm sounded, signaling that she needed to be at her post, the museum opened in thirty minutes and Leads were going to check and see who was in or out. Reluctantly she walked to her station.

            To make matters worse, Laura was moved from her usual station on the first floor to work the special exhibits up on the third floor. There was only one exhibit up there and it didn’t require a ticket, the other one was not open yet.

            “I’m sorry we had to move you Laura, but we are a little short staffed today and we would really appreciate your help.” Perry said as she led Laura to the tall desk and chair next to the closed exhibit.

            “It’s fine Perry, don’t worry. I don’t mind.” Laura said climbing onto the chair and settling in. “Although isn’t this Betty’s usual post? Where is she?” Laura asked trying to see if Perry knew something.

            “Oh, she quit. We got a memo this morning. It’s pretty common actually. Girls sometimes find a job more suited for them elsewhere.” Perry smiled and handed Laura a walkie-talkie. She explained to Laura that if she need anything she could call her and then left her with information on the two exhibits.

            One booklet was on the _Ancient Amazonian Civilizations_ which was a permanent exhibit at the museum and didn’t require a ticket, the other, _Historical Photography_ was a new exhibit that was supposed to open soon. While she wondered when the _Historical Photography_ exhibit was going to be opened, a woman somehow managed to walk right past her into the exhibit currently marked CLOSED.

            “Excuse me,” exclaimed Laura, “you can’t go in there. That exhibit is closed.”

 The woman stopped and Laura felt her stomach turn, like something was wrong. The woman turned around and looked at Laura, surprised. She tilted her head to the side.

            “Okay.” The woman said in an almost childish voice, then took a step towards Laura and disappeared.

 

            Hours later, Laura was still confused, she had convinced herself that she had imagined the woman. “I mean people don’t just disappear out of thin air.” Laura said out loud.

            “Laura?” Perry called, startling her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

            “It’s okay. I’m fine. What’s up?” Laura said slightly embarrassed being caught talking to herself.

            “It’s time for your lunch break.” Perry said kindly.

            “Oh, thanks!” Laura said jumping from the high chair.

            “Of course, dear, enjoy your lunch.” Perry waved as Laura walked down the hall towards the elevators. Her good mood about lunch came crashing down when she realized she wouldn’t see Betty.

            The usual chatter that tended to greet Laura when she walked into the break room was nowhere to be found. Instead a somber quiet settled into the full room. _This is going to be a long day,_ she thought.

 

            Although Laura’s lunch was not as fun as it normally was it did help her feel a little more energized and awake. After making it back to her post she noticed someone coming from the elevators. This time she was sure it was an actual person.

            “Hey.” The woman greeted as she headed for the closed exhibit.

            “Excuse me, you can’t go in there, that exhibit is closed.” Laura not too confidently.

            “I’m Carmilla.” The woman said looking annoyed. “I’m the one in charge of this exhibit.”

            “Well, can I see your badge then?” Laura said.

            “You’re just going to have to believe me sweetheart.” Carmilla smirked, as she walked past Laura and disappeared into the exhibit.

            “Next time bring your badge!” Laura said loudly, hoping Carmilla heard her and praying she was who she said she was, otherwise she was going to be in a lot of trouble.

Laura was still worrying a few minutes later when the elevator dinged.

            “Hey Hollis, how’s it going?” Danny greeted Laura once she was in front of Laura and could rest her elbows on the desk.

            “It’s going good, not too many people venture this far up, so it’s been a pretty slow.” She said, not mentioning the woman from the morning or Carmilla. “Oh, by the way, did you find out more on what happened to Betty?” Laura asked. She had asked Danny to look into the whole ‘missing person’ thing and Danny had agreed.

            “All I found was that she apparently quit late last night. The paperwork says she cited personal reasons and we have no actual right to refuse someone’s notice.” Danny said.

            “But she wouldn’t just quit. She was so excited to work here! We were at the mixer together yesterday and she was doing okay. Besides, I think she would have told me if she was thinking of quitting. I still think there is something more going on here.” Laura said stubbornly.

            “I’ll gladly help you figure it out, but for right now, it’s time for your break. I’ll cover your shift while you take your fifteen.” Danny said.

            “Thanks.” Laura jumping down from the tall chair and headed towards the elevator. “See you later.”

 

 

            Laura spent her fifteen-minute break in the library and, while it seemed creepy, she thought that all the fuss about it being dangerous was a bit of an exaggeration. At least until the computer in front of her turned on and the words read: YOUR FIFTEEN MINUTE BREAK IS ALMOST OVER, PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR POST. Laura didn’t look back as she left the library.

            When Laura got back to the third floor she noticed Danny looked annoyed, her expression changed, however, when her eyes landed on Laura.

            “Hey! How was your break?” She asked offering the chair to Laura.

            “It was good, how was it up here?” She asked partly wondering if Carmilla was still inside the exhibit.

            “Quiet for the most part.” Danny said nonchalantly. “Anyway I’ve got to run, later Hollis.” Laura barely managed a goodbye before Danny was completely out of sight. She sighed and settled back onto the tall chair enjoying the quiet of the third floor, she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder.

            “You know you’re not supposed to sleep while you’re on the clock.” Carmilla said, surprising Laura who jumped in her seat. She was walking towards Laura with a definite sway of her hips which drew in Laura’s gaze. By the time Carmilla reached Laura she had a smirk planted on her face, knowing full well the way Laura noticed her.

            “I wasn’t sleeping.” Laura finally responded, her cheeks had a pink tint they didn’t have before. “I just closed my eyes for a bit. It’s not my fault you don’t make a sound when you walk.” Carmilla chuckled under her breath as she watched Laura try to explain her actions.

            “Whatever you say, buttercup.” Carmilla said before reaching into her bag.

            “I have an actual name, you know.”

            “Never said you didn’t.” Carmilla smiled. Like an _actual_ smile. “Catch.” She said before flinging something at Laura. it was Carmilla’s badge. _Mircalla von Karnstein_ it read.

            “I thought your name was Carmilla?” Laura asked, confused.

 Carmilla shrugged. “It’s been like that since I got it. Never really got around to changing it.” Laura studied the badge and noticed how in her picture she was still the same Carmilla who stood in front of her, yet there was something different. Laura couldn’t place it.

            “Here.” Laura said, handing it back to her.

            “No, keep it. I’m going to be coming in and out of this exhibit for the next few weeks and I don’t particularly want to carry it with me.” Carmilla said stepping away from Laura. “Besides, I think you and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other if you continue working the third floor.” Carmilla said, her voice low. She winked and Laura blushed, Carmilla smirked and walked back into the exhibit. Laura watched her leave, her fingers tracing the edge of the badge. _What just happened?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know we are all in shock from Thursday's season finale but I find that the best remedy is fanfiction (and denial). 
> 
> Posting on Fridays
> 
> UPDATE: 12/12/15  
> I changed a few things here and there, nothing big just little things that bugged me


	3. Chocolate Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a chocolate cupcake can be the best apology

            “Are you still looking through the files on Betty?” Perry asked one morning before work. “Laura, you need to give it a rest, its been weeks. Besides, people come and go so often it’s hard to keep track. What if she signed up for seasonal?” Perry asked, she didn’t like it when people poked around in museum files because eventually the President noticed and team meetings were not pleasant.

            “No, I am sure something’s wrong. The files don’t make sense, there’s an advance notice in here, that’s multiple choice by the way, without a date or a signature. It’s curious, besides Betty wouldn’t just leave all of a sudden.” Laura said, Danny sat next to Laura going through another set of files.

            “Fine, but if you need anything, please ask. Don’t just take matters into your own hands, okay?” Perry sighed giving Laura a pointed look before walking away. Laura didn’t notice, though, she was too busy trying to look through as many files as she could before it was time to work.

            “This is hopeless, all we have is the advanced notice and according to Perry _, it is completely normal_ ,” Laura said mimicking Perry, “the rush of it notwithstanding.” They spent the rest of the morning like this until the alarm sounded.

 

            When Laura got to the third floor it was, as she expected, empty. She did her usual run through, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be, when she noticed that the “Do Not Enter” sign at the entrance of the Historic Photography exhibit was replaced with a “Coming Soon” sign. Realizing she was alone, Laura decided she could take this opportunity to poke her head in and see how it was coming along. She checked her watch making sure she had time to see it before the museum was officially opened.

            “Awesome, a whole twenty minutes.” She whispered to herself as she skipped [like a nerd] into the exhibit. Technically she had to be at her post already, since the alarms sounded 30 minutes before the museum opened. Usually a lead would come up and check to make sure she was at her spot but since her lead was Danny today, Laura didn’t have to worry about indulging in her curiosity for a few minutes.

 

            The first thing Laura noticed when she walked into the exhibit was the oddly long dark hallway that lead to the photographs. When she got to them she realized it was to add a contrast to the space which was brightly lit. It was a bit unexpected to find so much light in the darkness. The photographs were all lit so well that it complemented the lighting the photographer used to emphasize the focal point in each photo.

           The second thing she noticed was that there were a lot of photographs of people. Ordinary people doing ordinary things, like waiting for a cab, sweeping, sewing, laughing, crying, and a myriad of other things. There was a timeline here, Laura could see, of years, maybe even centuries gone by. None of the photographs had a date, however.

 She didn’t venture far into the exhibit, mostly staying near the entrance, in case she ran out of time; that’s when she noticed _her_. It was the woman whom she had seen days ago. The woman who had disappeared right before her eyes.

            “Christ on a cracker.” Laura murmured, stepping closer to the photograph. There was no doubt in her mind that it was her. Except it wasn’t a woman in the photo, it was a girl. A girl in a nightdress.

            The rest of the photographs were hauntingly beautiful, old buildings with caved in roofs and sparkling lights, but the girl in the nightdress captured Laura’s attention the most. She looked relaxed with a hint of a smile on her lips, like she was trying to hold back a laugh. Her eyes were fixed on something or someone beyond the camera lens.

 _The photographer, probably,_ Laura thought. The plaque next to the portrait had only an _E._ Laura slowly walked back, noticing on her way out that there were still a few portraits on the floor covered by a black sheet.

 

            “What the hell were you doing in there?” Carmilla barked as soon as Laura was out of the exhibit hall.

            “Christ, Carm you scared me.” Laura said startled, putting a hand to her heart.

            “ _No one_ is allowed to go in there.” Carmilla continued, stepping closer to Laura.

            “I’m sorry, I thought I could walk through it.” Laura said apologetically. Carmilla let out a frustrated breath.

            “Who told you, you could?” Carmilla asked, anger boiling inside her.

            “No one, I just thought…”

            “You thought nothing.” Carmilla accused. “Next time don’t go where you’re not wanted.” Laura felt the proverbial door slam in her face. She wanted to apologize but it was too late. She could no longer leave her post. For the rest of the morning Laura waited for Carmilla to come out of the exhibit but she never did.

 

           “Hey, Hollis, ready for your break?” Danny asked walking up to Laura, whose mind was a few yards away, focused on the angry girl inside the exhibit.

          “Earth to Laura.” Danny teased, smiling, drawing Laura’s attention to her.

          “Oh sorry. Yeah, I could use a break.” Laura said, smiling at Danny. “See you in fifteen.” She called back, choosing to walk down the stairs rather than take the elevator. She needed a bit of time to think of a way to apologize to Carmilla.

          When Laura finally got to the lower levels she saw a woman with a cart half-full of chocolate cupcakes.

 _Hmm, probably left over from a birthday party…_ Laura paused in front of the cart, _everyone likes cupcakes, right?_ her mind began to come up with a plan, and before she could talk herself out of it, she did something she never thought she would. She stole one of the cupcakes from the cart and ran back up the stairs as quickly as her little legs could carry her.

          Panting and trying to catch her breath, Laura pushed open the door to the third floor. The blood rushing to her head filled her ears and erased the quietness she was accustomed to. Taking a deep breath, she stood up straight and held the cupcake behind her back, hoping Danny wouldn’t notice how out of breath she was.

         “Forget something, Hollis?” Danny asked tilting her head to the side.

         “Uh, yeah. In there.” Laura said gesturing to the still closed exhibit. Danny gave her a look, cautioning her. “I’ll be right back.” Laura said, quickly walking away before she thought too much on what she was about to do. Laura squared her shoulders and walked inside.

 

            Carmilla was sitting on the floor with papers spread out all around her when Laura walked in.

            “Carmilla?” Laura asked but Carmilla didn’t look up. Laura took a step forward and said her name a little louder. Carmilla took out her earbud and looked up, her expression changing from slight confusion to acute anger.

            “I’m sorry, I know you don’t want me in here but I need to apologize and I waited for you to come out but you didn’t so now I’m here and –”

            “What do you want?” Carmilla snapped, cutting off Laura’s ramble.

            “I, uh, wanted to apologize for doing exactly what I’m doing right now. Sorry.” Laura said offering Carmilla the chocolate cupcake in her hand. Carmilla looked from the cupcake to Laura, her eyes squinting suspiciously at the dessert.

            “There’s no food allowed in my exhibit.” Her deadpan expression gave no hint of humor in her voice and Laura panicked, looking around as if trying to hide her transgression, but before she could do anything, Carmilla continued, “But since you had the guts to apologize I think I could accept it.” Carmilla said getting up and stretching like a cat waking up from a nap, before taking the cupcake from Laura. Carmilla dipped her finger into the frosting of the cupcake and tasted it.

            “Well, it looks like you managed to do something right, I love chocolate.” Carmilla said less hostile than before.

            “So, are we okay now?” Laura asked, hoping that her apology was accepted. Carmilla looked up from the cupcake and stared at Laura for a few seconds.

            “I’ll think about it.” She said, with a finality to her voice that told Laura not to push it.

            “Okay. Well I’d better go,” Laura started, moving towards the entrance of the exhibit, waiting ever so slightly to see Carmilla’s response. But the other woman was too engrossed in her cupcake to notice Laura’s hesitant leave. “See you later.” Laura called out right before leaving.

            “Perhaps.” Carmilla said, licking chocolate frosting from her fingertips. The rest of the day passed without incident. Laura had her lunch with LaFontaine at noon and when she returned from her second break later that day, there was a note on her desk: “ _Thanks, cupcake.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Good morning or evening (I don't know your life) I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> UPDATED - I changed a few things here and there


	4. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to stir up on the third floor

            When Laura got to her post two days after the cupcake incident, she was surprised to find Carmilla leaning on the desk reading a book. Laura couldn’t help but notice how still Carmilla was, if it wasn’t for the page she turned every once in a while, Laura would have thought she was a statue.

 _She almost seems unreal_ , Laura thought. Since the cupcake incident Laura noticed Carmilla more and more, not just the fact that she saw her every morning but the way she carried herself; head held high with a sway of her hips. Laura still couldn’t manage to hide her blush every time Carmilla caught her looking.

 “Mornin’, cupcake.” Carmilla drawled not looking up from her book. Laura’s already pink cheeks turned a bright red as Carmilla caught her ogling her again.

            “Good morning,” Laura returned, ignoring Carmilla’s smirk, “you’re here early.” she observed moving around Carmilla to her chair.

“Yeah, well, there’s a saying that the early bird gets the worm or what not. Besides, the exhibit _is_ supposed to open soon and I _should_ probably have it ready.” Laura nodded, not knowing what else to say. Carmilla chuckled at Laura’s loss for words and began to dig through her bag.

 “Here.” She said, handing Laura a small box. Laura looked at it for minute before looking back at Carmilla.

            “What is it?” She asked, fumbling with the box. Carmilla rolled her eyes.

            “Open it, spaz.” She says, Laura laughed nervously when she finally opened the box and found a chocolate cupcake covered in pink sprinkles. Laura looked up at Carmilla and smiled.

            “Thank you.” Laura said sincerely as she closed the box. Carmilla watched Laura and while her mouth twitched, it never showed the smile she was trying to hide.

            “Well I better to go.” Carmilla said taking her eyes off of Laura. “See you later, cupcake.” Laura watched her go and put the cupcake under the desk. She would save it for after lunch.

The third floor remained completely empty for the rest of the morning. Shocker. Laura kept yawning and her eyes seemed to close on their own accord. It was during one of these long blinks [no she had not fallen asleep what are you talking about] that someone appeared in front of her.

            “Whoa!” Laura exclaims when noticed the woman in front of her. Well not a woman, a girl, maybe a year or two younger than herself.

            “You can see me?” She whispered, her pale hands resting on the desk, as if to hold herself to it.

            “Of course I can see you!” Laura whispers back, not wanting to draw the attention of the security guard that’s inside the other exhibit. I mean sure, he’s asleep most of the time, but Laura still worries.

            “No one’s been able to see me in such a long time.” The girl answers looking away longingly. “What’s your name?” She asks leaning her head on the desk. Before Laura could answer, a loud crash came from the still closed exhibit, followed by a string of curse words which got louder and louder as Carmilla came out.

            “Don’t ask.” Carmilla said as she walked past Laura who was about to ask what had happened. When Laura turned back to look at the girl, she was gone. Laura, again, was alone.

 

Carmilla still hadn’t came back when LaF walked up to Laura for her lunch break.

            “Hey Frosh, ready for your lunch?” They asked with a smile on their face.

            “Yeah, thanks.” Laura said descending the chair and moving around the desk. She hesitated before heading out and turned around to look at LaF again. “Did you happen to see Carmilla on your way up?” She asked.

            “No.” LaF answered slowly, looking back at the door as if they might get a glimpse of the woman in question. Laura sighed in defeat and turned back around, heading to the elevators. LaF stared after Laura wondering what that was all about.

 

            The break room was empty. Laura sat down with her lunchbox and wondered where everyone was. Usually the break room was bustling with people coming in and out, but today it seemed to stand still. It was a while before someone walked by, and even then Laura wasn’t even acknowledged.

            Laura sighed and finished her pb&j sandwich before taking out her cupcake. It was delicious, and she wondered, for a moment, where Carmilla had gotten it from. It even had little chocolate chips. The cupcake brightened Laura’s mood and even her energy seemed to pick up.

            When she had finished her meal, she headed back to her locker to put her things away. She saw the poster she had made a few nights ago and remembered to take it out and post it on the bulletin board. There was no name, no way to draw attention to herself, just a question – _Have you seen Betty or any of the missing girls?_

Since Betty disappeared, there had been two other disappearances all from Laura’s orientation. She wanted to focus on finding them instead on what it meant that they had all disappeared. She didn’t want to dwell on the thought that she might be next. Laura stapled the paper to the board and left.

 

            When Laura reached the third floor, LaF was still reading their book.

            “Hey. I’m back.” Laura said standing in front of LaF.

            “Shh. Give me a few minutes. I’m almost done with this book.” They said, not looking up. Laura sighed an okay and decided to see if Carmilla was in her exhibit. She wanted to know what had happened earlier and she was also a little iffy on where they stood in their relationship, _friendship,_ Laura corrected, blushing slightly.

            “Hello?” Laura called before wandering in. “Anyone in here?” She said taking a step forward. She didn’t want to intrude, but then again, Carmilla could have headphones on. When she stepped fully inside she noticed the girl in the nightdress was looking at one of the pictures, her own picture.

            “She’s not here.” She said not looking at Laura, a sad smile fixed on her face. “I heard you coming.”

            “Oh.” Laura replied. A bit less taken aback than earlier. “Did you know her? Carmilla I mean.” Laura asked walking towards the girl but not getting too close. The girl smiled as if Laura had said something funny.

            “I did.” She said turning to look at Laura. “A long time ago.” She turned back to look at the photograph. “I was a child then. Too stubborn, to blind.”Laura wasn’t sure how long exactly ago she was talking about. They stood in front of the photograph for a few seconds before the girl sighed.“She took that photograph, you know.” The girl said.

            “You’re a ghost.” Laura said, out of nowhere. The girl laughed quietly.

            “Yes, and _you_ can _see_ me.” She retorted making Laura chuckle.  

            “I didn’t know I could,” She said more at ease. “What’s your name?” Laura asked.

            “Ell.” The girl said. “And yours?”

            “Laura, my name is Laura.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth a gasp echoed from behind her and suddenly Ell was gone. Laura turned around, already knowing who was standing behind her. Laura started apologizing even before she saw her.

            “Carmilla. I’m sorry I didn’t…” Laura started, not really knowing how to continue.

            “You… you can see her? The girl in the nightdress.” Carmilla asked in a voice so small and with the same sad eyes Ell had when she was looking at the photograph. Laura’s heart broke at the thought.

            “Ell.” Laura nodded, her voice shaky. “She said her name was Ell.” Laura said expecting Carmilla to yell at her again, or throw her out, or threaten her, maybe all three. What she didn’t expect was silence, or maybe she did expect it. Loss, after all is something she understood quite well. She took a tentative step towards Carmilla, then another. Hesitantly trying to comfort her.

            “Hey, Laura. I’m done with my book you can – oh sorry I thought you were alone.” LaF said appearing suddenly making Laura freeze on the spot. Carmilla still didn’t move. LaF quickly ducked out again.

            “I, uh, better go.” Laura said looking at Carmilla who nodded without looking at Laura. Laura started walking out when she stopped next to Carmilla. Without a second thought, Laura reached out and placed a comforting hand on Carmilla’s shoulder.

            “I’ll be right outside.” Laura said before leaving.

 

            “Is everything okay?” LaF asked as soon as they saw Laura come out.

            “Honestly, I’m not sure. I think I’m going stir-crazy up here sometimes.” Laura said letting go of a breath she didn’t know she was holing. It felt good to talk to someone with out them being all judge-y. She needed to calm down, her emotions were threatening to spill over.

            “Why? What have you seen?” LaF asked. Laura shrugged before their words sank in.

            “What do you mean what have I seen?” Laura asked defensively. She thought of Ell.

            “I’m just saying that there’s a rumor that a ghost haunts this floor. No one’s seen it in years, though.” There was a pause. “ _Have_ you seen anything?” LaF asked again. Laura hesitated for a minute before shaking her head.

“No.” She answered steadily. She didn’t know why but she felt it was something between Carmilla and Ell, although she could see Ell, it probably wasn’t her place to tell anyone.

            “ _Sure_.” LaF said raising an eyebrow. “Well, I guess I’ll see you later.” They waved goodbye as they walked to the elevator.

 

           Two hours left of her work day, Laura was lost in thought when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She nearly fell off her chair from her outburst.

            “You’re jumpy.” Came Carmilla’s familiar drawl. There were no traces of the sad, broken girl from earlier and neither of them was going to mention Ell.

            Laura stared at her a bit more than was probably considered polite but she couldn’t help it. The girl who looked so sad, so broken at the mention of Ell’s name was gone. Instead she was met with resistance.

            “What?” Carmilla snapped harshly. Laura flinched at the tone and averted her eyes.

            “Nothing, sorry.” Laura said quietly.

            “Whatever. Look, I just wanted to tell you that I’m going out of town for a few days. Don’t let anyone in. Got it?” Carmilla said sternly, her eyes cold and detached. Any trace of the friendship Laura had tried so hard to forge was gone.

            “Okay.” Laura said, her voice matching the lack of emotion coming from Carmilla. The other woman nodded and turned around.

            “Not even… not even _her._ ” Carmilla said not looking at Laura.

            “Okay.” Laura whispered and Carmilla left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited as of 12/12/15


	5. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to move along especially when information about a certain someone comes to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five Chapters! Wow. I have the next couple of chapters written and I am so excited for you guys to read them, I think they are the best one's yet, if I do say so myself.

            Carmilla had told Laura that she’d be gone for a few days, but Laura didn’t expect for her to be gone _weeks_. October was nearly over and the Historic Photography exhibit, which was supposed to open a week ago, was still closed.

            Other than that, nothing had really changed. People came and went from the third floor as always, and Laura was now scheduled there indefinitely, replacing Betty. True to her word, Laura hadn’t let anyone in. Even Ell seemed to come by less and less since the day Carmilla left, and when she did see her she didn’t say anything. She’d just sit there, on the floor, staring into the exhibit as if _something_ wasn’t letting her in. Laura wondered, for the millionth time, what had happened.

            While things seemed gloomy up on the third floor, Danny and Laura had actually made some headway on the missing girls’ case. A few days ago, Perry had dropped off a box of security footage from the mixers, the ones where the girls made an appearance for the last time. Danny and Laura had split the tapes between themselves.

             The night before, Laura had managed to watch most of the tapes leaving only one to go. She decided it would be best to leave it for the following day because she really needed to sleep. She had been feeling increasingly more drained since Carmilla had left.

            The next day in the break room, Laura waited for Danny up until the last minute before the alarm rang. It was the first time in a while that Danny didn’t show up to their daily briefing of the missing girls’. Danny had texted Laura the night before about finding the missing link but nothing after that. Laura wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, she just hoped it was something.

            When Laura went up to the third floor she expected it to be empty. Instead she found a new security guard leaning on the wall next to her desk. She felt both annoyed and grateful that there was someone else up there. Grateful that she wasn’t alone anymore, because seriously, there is only so much alone time a person can take; but annoyed that it wasn’t Carmilla. She could admit it to herself, all alone up here, that she missed her.

            “Hey little nerd.” The new security guard called. _Did he just– Wait, is that–_

            “Kirsh?!” Laura called out, her annoyance disappearing when she realized who the new security guard was. She smiled as he pealed himself from the wall to greet her.

            “The one and only!” He said with a giant grin on his face, “How have you been, little nerd?” He asked like no time had passed. Kirsh had been Laura’s next door neighbor her whole childhood. He was about two years older than her but that never stopped him from hanging out and playing with Laura. He was there to witness Laura’s terribly dark time when she was ten.

            “I’ve been good. How are you? How’s your mom?” Laura asked. Mrs. K used to babysit her when her parents were at important meetings. Even though she was a single parent herself, she never turned Laura away.

            “She’s good. She asked about you recently. She still has high hopes that we will get together one day.” Kirsh said wiggling his eyebrows at Laura.

Laura laughed. Hard. Kirsh and his mom left when she was fifteen and hadn’t seen her grow up. It wasn’t their fault they didn’t know.

            “What the hell bro, it could happen.” Kirsh said seriously a bit of hurt in his voice.

            “No, Kirsh, it can’t.” Laura said, still laughing.

            “And why not? We’re still young, you just turned twenty-two if I remember correctly.” He said crossing his arms. Neither of them noticed the arrival of a very tired looking dark-haired woman coming up to them.

            “Because I’m gay, Kirsh.” Laura said with humor in her voice.

            “Oh,” He said, slightly embarrassed at suggesting they get together. Laura was still smiling and was about to say something else when finally, the dark-haired woman reached them.

            “Well that’s good to know.” Carmilla drawled getting their attention. Laura’s smile fell, and her cheeks burned up when Carmilla’s smirk grew wider than Laura had ever seen it. Kirsh looked from one woman to the other and before Laura, Kirsh, or Carmilla could say anything else the doors to the stairs busted opened as Danny rushed up to them.

            “Hey Laura, sorry I was late but I really wanted to tell you about what–” Danny stopped talking as soon as she saw that they were not alone. Laura didn’t seem to notice the alarming look Danny got when she saw Carmilla and took the opportunity to clear her mind of the way Carmilla looked at her when she found out she was gay.

            “Oh! Don’t worry about it. We can talk about that during lunch.” Laura said, smiling, not turning around when Carmilla moved to leave their little group.

            “Yeah, lunch.” Danny said distracted as she watched Carmilla leave. It wasn’t until Kirsh cleared his throat that both girl seemed to snap back to the present.

            “Oh, right, Danny, this is Kirsh, he was my neighbor and best friend when we were kids. Kirsh, this is Danny, she’s one of the Leads at the museum.” Danny smiled politely at Kirsh who just had the biggest smile on his face.

            “It’s nice to meet you, D-Bear.” He said.

            “Don’t call me that.” Danny responded seriously. Laura chuckled, knowing full well that once he gave you a nickname it was for life.

            “Kirsh is harmless.” Laura said from her spot but it didn’t stop Danny from glaring at him.

            “Uh, I’m just going to wonder around the exhibit here, yell if you need anything, little nerd.” He said as he began to walk towards the open exhibit on the other side of the floor.

            “No, wait!” Danny called. “Uh, could you stay here by Laura?” She said, a bit sheepish. “You _are_ supposed to keep watch but since there is no one in the exhibit then there’s no reason for you to be in there.” Danny said lamely. “Just don’t go in unless there are people there. Keep Laura some company, chat a while. Catch up.” She said with a smile Laura was pretty sure she was faking.

            “Okay…” Kirsh said, unsure but not moving from where Danny told him to stand.

            “Good. Oh and before I forget, I have the tapes downstairs so when you clock out meet me in the office and we can watch the last one okay?” Danny said quickly before going back downstairs. Laura nodded and wondered why Danny was being so weird. _Maybe it had something to do with what she found on the security tape_ , she thought. But then again it couldn’t have been that bad, _could it?_

            Right before lunch, Carmilla came back out of her exhibit. She stood in front of Laura as she stretched, her arms going far above her head as she stood on her toes. She let out a small purr of content, then turned around and caught Laura staring at her. The smirk crept up on her face once more.

            “Did you miss me, cutie?” She asked as she swaggered over towards Laura. Laura wondered if she was doing this on purpose or had she just forgotten how _alluring_ she was. Carmilla leaned over on Laura’s desk and smiled at her. There was something in Carmilla’s stare that made Laura think she was doing this deliberately, as if she was looking for something. Whatever she found, Laura could tell she wasn’t happy.

            “Hey Laura,” Carmilla said. “Be careful.” Then she walked back inside her exhibit. Laura wanted to ask her what she meant, but didn’t get to see Carmilla for the rest of the day.

            That afternoon after clocking out, she caught up with Danny who was finishing some paperwork in the office.

            “So, what did you find?” Laura asked as she sat down next to Danny.

            “Something I think you’re going to find very interesting.” Danny said clicking a few button on the computer until a video popped up and began to play. “Okay, look: Elsie. The girl who went missing recently. There she is at the mixer. And take a look at who’s with her.” Laura’s eyes widened, recognizing the woman with dark curly hair.

            “That’s-” Laura began before Danny cut her off.

            “And in this one, you can see Betty arguing with her.” Laura watched the video of the same woman grabbing Betty and pulling her away. Laura couldn’t believe it.

“Holy crap. Carmilla.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE - 12/12/15


	6. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cup of blood spilled on the floor leads to Laura finally asking out Carmilla out

 

            “Do you think we’re over reacting?” Laura asked Danny as LaF and Perry joined them in the small office. Laura had suggested reinforcements after watching all the videos but she mostly wanted a second opinion. It didn’t help that LaF was all for Danny’s plan while Perry worried in the back.

            “Yes! Over reacting. Maybe we should talk to Carmilla and find out what’s really going on.” Perry suggested pleading at the group with her eyes. Perry wasn’t comfortable with the idea of an attack towards Carmilla, and to be honest Laura was starting to feel the same way. With a knock on the door Laura quickly welcomed the distraction to her racing mind.

            “What are you doing?” Danny asked when Laura opened the door letting Kirsh in from the other side of the door.

            “Relax, it’s only Kirsh.” Laura said opening the door wider.

            “Hey little nerd, do you know where… Oh hey D-bear.” Kirsh said when he saw Danny. Danny rolled her eyes at the nickname but didn’t say anything. Laura giggled.

            “What were you asking Kirsh?” Laura said, remembering he was looking for something.

            “Oh right, do you know where Carmilla is? She left this up in the third floor.” Kirsh handed Laura a dark cup with a straw sticking out of it, she recalled Carmilla drinking from it a few days ago.

            “Uh, no but I’ll take it to her later.” Laura said smiling at Kirsh. She had told Kirsh not to go in there when he had asked about it earlier that day.

            “Awesome.” He replied leaning on the wall. “So what are you all doing in here?” He asked.

            “We think Carmilla is kidnapping girls.” LaF said nonchalantly. Perry’s eyes widened.

            “Don’t say that. You don’t know that. For all we know she could just be friends with them.” Perry said sounding hopeful.

            “Right.” LaF said skeptically. Laura was about to set the cup down on the table when she accidentally tripped, spilling the contents of the cup all over the floor.

            “What in the name of Hogwarts is this?!” Laura said pointing at the spilled red liquid all over the floor.

            “Oh no. I’ll get a mop.” Perry said jumping over the slowly spreading dark liquid and rushing out of the room. LaF squatted in front of the liquid and stared at it for a moment before dipping their finger and smelling the dark liquid.

            “Blood.” They stated, like it was not completely out of the ordinary. Danny’s eyes bulged out as she turned to look at Laura who was frozen in place, her hands still holding the now empty cup.

            “Are you sure?” It was Kirsh who managed to ask. LaF looked up at him and nodded.

            “I’m sure.” They said tasting the blood from their finger. “Yep, blood.” They said making a face.

            “Dude, that was hard-core.” Kirsh said, high-fiving LaFontaine.

            “Thanks.” They responded.

            “Laura we have to stop Carmilla. Who knows what she could have planned next.” Danny said turning back from LaF to Laura. Laura looked a little unsure of everything going on. She took a deep breath and met Danny’s eyes.

            “Okay.” She said and Perry walked in with a mop on one hand and a bucket of water in the other. “We need a plan.”

 

            The next day, after spending the whole night coming up with a plan, Laura felt a little out of it up on the third floor.

            “You got this, little nerd.” Kirsh said giving her a thumbs up as he set out to do his early morning round around the floor.

            For the past few days, before the whole cup-of-blood-on-the-floor, little things kept getting switched around and Kirsh still didn’t know what to do about it. When he had told Laura she had told him not to worry about it, she managed to kept a straight face when he looked worried; Ell smiling in the background didn’t help.

             “Yeah, I got this.” Laura said more for her own benefit than for Kirsh. When Kirsh was out of sight, Laura sat in the emptiness. She kept thinking back to the initial doubt she had on this whole plan.

 _Surely Ell would have said anything if Carmilla was behind the missing girls._ Laura thought. _Speak of the devil._ Laura thought as Ell appeared in front of her. _Was it rude to ask how she died?_ Laura wondered.

           “Hi.” She said eyeing Laura as if still unsure if she could see her.

          “Hey.” Laura said, smiling kindly. Ell looked a bit relieved when she was acknowledged and her posture seemed to relax. Remembering how tense she had been when Carmilla was gone, Laura decided to distract herself from her plan and ask Ell what she wanted to know since Carmilla left.

           “Did you and Carm have a fight?” Laura asked sympathetically. Ell picked up on the nickname but apparently Laura hadn’t noticed.

           “Sort of, she was very angry.” Ell said. Her voice was light but sad, Laura could almost hear the regret in her voice. Laura nodded sympathetically. Then hesitated.

            “If you don’t mind my asking, but, how did you…?” Laura pointed to Ell hoping to get her question across.

           “Die?” Ell finished for her. Laura nodded. “I trusted someone I knew I shouldn’t.” She said but before she could elaborate, the elevator dinged and she was gone. Laura knew, as soon as she heard the footsteps, that it was Carmilla coming from the elevator. She knew what she had to do.

           “Morning.” Laura greeted happily, trying to hide the nervousness of her fast-beating heat.

           “Mornin’” Carmilla drawled, looking at Laura a little more intensely as if she could hear how fast her heart was going. _She probably could_. Laura thought.

           “So.” Laura started moving around the podium to meet Carmilla. “I was wondering if you were going to the Halloween Mixer this weekend?” Laura asked fiddling with the badge that hung around her neck.

          “That depends cutie, will you be there?” She asked, shocking Laura a bit with her straightforwardness. Laura smiled and nodded. “Then I’ll probably make an appearance, I’ll be the one in black.” She said with a smirk. There was a predatory look in Carmilla’s eyes and Laura’s heart rate picked up again. She couldn’t tell if it was because of the fear or excitement at hearing Carmilla’s promise to be there.

          “Okay, awesome. I’ll be there too, I still don’t know what to dress up as though, LaF suggested Little Red Riding Hood, but I don’t know.” It was easier to distract herself with rambling about her costume than to think of the plan. At least the first part of it was just about over.

          “I think you’d look very good in red.” Carmilla said with a grin. Laura gulped and tried to smile. It was then that she noticed how close Carmilla was to her now. Laura took a step back, startled letting out a quiet ‘oh’ before pressing her back to the podium.

         “Okay well I should probably not waste more of your time, we’ll talk this weekend.” She said quickly turning around and trying to put as much distance as she could from Carmilla.

         Carmilla smirked but backed away knowing full well what she was doing. She had noticed herself doing this more often than not. She found that she liked the the way the cupcake would blush and ramble on about nothing in particular.

       “Yeah, see you this weekend.” Carmilla said walking away from Laura.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, A chapter update!  
> Thank you to Cristina for helping me with these chapters
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATED 1/18/16  
> Yes I started writing again, I hope to post the last few chapters in the next month


	7. You're Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is about to become vampire bait

            Laura paced in the small office; it seemed to grow smaller the longer she waited.

            “Dude, chill.” LaF said not taking their eyes off of the computer screen. They were dressed as both Frankenstein and the monster with a lab coat on one side and green paint covering their face on the opposite side. LaF had said that their costume represented the true monster: both.

            “I can’t _chill_. I’m about to become vampire bait and –” Laura stopped, _a_ _nd what if we’re wrong and I ruin everything with Carmilla?_

            “And?” LaFontaine asked. Laura looked at them.

            “And what if we’re wrong?” She asked. She wasn’t sure if LaF would understand but she hoped they would.

            “I don’t think we’re wrong, not about her being a vampire, anyway.” LaF said. Laura knew they were right, Carmilla  _was_ a vampire.

            _And y_ _ou’re next._  Her fear said and a chill ran over her. She drew her red cape closer to herself as if it could keep her safe.

            “Okay, it’s go time.” LaF said, Laura took a deep breath and took out the note Carmilla had given her that morning. All it had was a room number and a time. _Room 307 – 7PM_.

            Each time she read that note her heart would beat faster and faster; it felt almost like a warning about something, _but what?_ she tried to ask herself.

            “Okay, I’m ready.” Laura said. LaF stood up and opened the door for Laura.

            “Go get ’em, Frosh.” They said smiling, giving Laura a thumbs up. Laura nodded and walked out of the office and out of the break room.

 

            When Laura got to room 307, it was empty. She could hear the music beginning to play upstairs and for a moment she thought what it must be like to dance with Carmilla. She felt her cheeks heat up at that thought, _get it together Hollis, girl the hell up,_ she told herself.

            A few minutes passed. Then a few more. She decided to wait till half past, then she would call it quits. With each passing minute she could feel her disappointment creep up. When seven thirty finally hit she sent Danny and the others a text.  _Carmilla is a no-show_. When Laura looked up from her text she was practically jumped out of her seat. Ell was standing right in front of her.

            “What are you doing here?” Laura asked.

            “Carmilla sent me. Well she hopes she did.” Ell smiled a little, tentatively. “She told me to tell you that she’s in her exhibit. She wants to show you something.” Ell said shrugging, still not able to go inside the exhibit. “She said to use her badge to go through the back entrance.” Laura automatically reached for her dress’ pocket where Carmilla’s badge was attached to her own.

            “Follow me.” Ell said, leading the way through doors with KEEP OUT and DO NOT ENTER signs on them; each door opening with the swift swipe of Carmilla’s badge. When Laura climbed the last set of stairs she could feel her nerves going haywire. Had she really just agreed to meet Carmilla, someone who she was almost sure was a vampire, somewhere no one else knew she was? _What if this is a trap?_ Laura thought before the reached the door with Carmilla’s last name on it. Laura turned to look at Ell.

            “She’s not going to hurt me, is she?” Laura asked unsure if to go through the last door.

            “She never means to.” Ell said before disappearing.

            “Right.” Laura said to herself before opening the door.

 

            Carmilla felt foolish after she told Ell about the change of meeting place (she was almost sure she _had_ told Ell). They may have been close once but that was a long time ago, it had been a different time, Carmilla had been a different person. A happier, more hopeful person. She’d lost that when she lost Ell. She never thought she’d be that person again, but Laura had somehow brought that person back.

            When she heard the door knob open she looked up and waited. She hadn’t felt this nervous in centuries. Laura tentatively stepped into the room. Carmilla stood at the other end of the room waiting for her, a table stood between both of them. As soon as Carmilla’s eyes landed on Laura she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter away. Laura was dressed in a simple white dress with a low neck line and short sleeves, a red cape tied around her neck with the hood falling behind her. There was a wave to her hair, not like Carmilla’s curls but not as straight as she usually wore it. Carmilla looked her up and down and noticed the change in Laura’s breathing when she lingered a bit long on her exposed neck. The cut of the dress luring Carmilla’s eyes to the exposed skin. It wasn’t that it was revealing, at least no more than a normal dress, it was that because of the uniform of the museum, Carmilla had never seen Laura look so _human._

            “Well don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice.” Carmilla said, smirking as she walked towards Laura stopping at the table. A bottle of champagne and two glass flutes waited for them. Laura, as if pulled by Carmilla’s own will, moved to get closer to her.

            “I’m not the one in a corset, which wow.” Laura said, her thoughts running away from her. Carmilla’s smirk seemed to grow into something more animalistic. Like a predator about to eat her prey. “Also, what is happening here.” Laura said motioning to the table in front of them hoping the attention would shift from her to the table.

            “Well the longer I thought about the party and the louder it got the less interested I became.” Carmilla said as she began to pour champagne into the waiting flutes handing one to Laura. Laura took a sip and knew that the champagne was special.

            “Whoa.” Laura said putting her glass down “Where did you get that.” Carmilla chuckled.

            “I have my methods. They served champagne at the first party I ever attended.” Carmilla’s attention shifted for a moment as she remembered something that happened in another lifetime.

            “You say that like it was a hundred years ago.” Laura had intended to sound accusing but instead managed to sound sympathetic, her voice softening in the quiet of their intimacy.

            “Feels like more than that.” Carmilla responded putting her own champagne flute down; Laura saw the vulnerability she had seen before, when she found out about Ell. Laura reached over and placed her hand over Carmilla’s, comforting her. Carmilla looked up at Laura and saw the genuine kindness in her eyes, but they also revealed hesitation and fear.

            “You know.” Carmilla said, there was no need to ask, it was written all over Laura’s face. “You know who I am, what I am.” Carmilla said. Laura took her hand off of Carmilla’s and it felt like a punch to the gut. Laura nodded.

            “I assumed.” Before either of them could explain or elaborate on this the doors to the exhibit opened with a force Laura thought was impossible.

            “Get away from her.” Danny yelled before launching herself towards Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is killing me, finals are gonna start soon so updating might take a while but it's almost over...
> 
>  
> 
> i think.
> 
> UPDATED 2/8/16


	8. Open Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting messier and emotions are running high; the end, as they say, is getting near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while since i posted, (a little over a month) but classes are just about over and I should be back to writing and posting more frequently. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I can honestly say it was the most fun to write so far.

               In a flurry of movement, Danny, Kirsh, and a few security guards managed to tie Carmilla up.

            Laura had been pushed aside before all hell broke loose and was being ignored as she protested the ambush. She tried over and over again to get to Carmilla's side but the wall of security guards blocked her.

            “Danny, stop. This isn’t going to help.” Laura managed to say as she broke through.

            “I’m sorry Laura but I’m doing this for your own good.” Danny said.

            “Let her go Danny. She wasn’t going to hurt me, right?” Laura turned to look at Carmilla who looked about ready to kill Danny before meeting Laura’s eyes. 

            “How can you think that?!” Ell shouts from the other side of the room. Laura’s attention snaps to Ell. Carmilla follows Laura’s gaze and realizes who’s there. She looks back at Laura, her eyes pleading to _do something_.

            “Danny please.” Laura says begging.

            “I’m sorry Laura but I cannot trust you right now. For all I know she’s got some kind of spell on you.” Danny gave a sign to Kirsh and before Laura could ask what she was doing, Kirsh was pulling Laura away from there.

            “Sorry little nerd.” Kirsh said before taking her out of the exhibit. She couldn’t fight him, his grip on her was tight, all she could do was look from Ell to Carmilla and fuss about letting her go.

 

            “Please Kirsh, don’t do this. Let Carmilla go.” Laura said as Kirsh pulled her further and further form the exhibit. She could hear the party going full-swing downstairs and wondered if anyone knew what was happening in the museum.

            “I can’t Laura, D-bear said this was the right thing to do. And even you were on board. It does seem suspicious that you changed your mind all of a sudden.” He said as he opened the door to room 307. “This is for your own good, Laura.” He said before he left the room, locking the door on his way out.

            “There’s a radio on the table – channel 8 – if you need anything, call me.” Kirsh said, his voice muffled by the door between them. Laura threw her arms up in frustration before plopping down on a chair.

            “ _It’s for your own good Laura._ God!” Laura mocked, wondering how she so often ended up in these situations. Out of instinct, Laura grabbed the radio and clipped it to the belt she was wearing.

            “Laura?” Laura looked up at the sound of her name. Ell looked at her with a worried expression. “You need to get out of here. It’s not safe here.” Laura’s eyes widened before she heard the door knob jiggle.

            “Who’s there?” Laura called out not moving her gaze from Ell.

            “I’ll help you get out, when I say run. Run. And don’t look back – get to Carmilla.” With that the door busted open and a man came in. Laura remembered seeing him during orientation, the President’s secretary. Will.

            “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the little mouse that’s been running around the museum. You’ve caused quite a commotion around here and the President isn’t having it anymore.” The way Will looked at Laura made her skin crawl and the hairs at the beck of her neck stand on edge. Her chair screeched as she stood trying to put as much distance between him and herself. Will walked further into the room and suddenly was standing in front of Laura.

            “Got you.” He sneered.

            “NOW!” Ell screamed and Laura reacted by punching Will in the throat and running as fast as she could. _Now is not the time to trip Hollis,_ she told herself as she pulled the door closed behind her. She could hear Will struggle to open the door but she didn’t dare look back.

            Laura managed to reach the exhibit using the back doors like she had earlier that night. When she opened the doors to the exhibit she found Carmilla still in the same spot as earlier but everyone else was gone. Laura quickly walked towards her and kneeled in front of her.

            “Carm.” She said before she wrapped Carmilla in a hug, glad she was okay. Carmilla froze. Laura realized they had never actually shown this much affection towards each other and quickly backed off. “Oh, let me.” She said as Carmilla began to wiggle in the ropes. Laura managed to untie her feet and was close to untying her arms when the door busted open (again) and Will flew in, grabbing Laura by the neck lifting her up.

            “You think you could out run me, little mouse?” He said, his grip became tighter. Laura was loosing oxygen fast.

            “Carm!” Laura wheezed, struggling to get the words out.

            “Oh, I’m sorry. Are you calling Carmilla over? Well you see she also has instructions from the President and I’m sure she will agree with me when I tell you that there is no one in this room who will help you.” Will looked back at Carmilla, who had managed to discard the duck-tape and ropes on her own, as she walked over to them Laura wondered for a moment if Will was right.

            “Well, it looks like you won, William.” She said, in a moment, Laura's hope disappeared and panic settled in Laura’s eyes. “But I think I can take it from here.” Carmilla tried to get Will to loosen his hold on Laura but he wouldn’t budge.

            “Now now, Kitty, I got her. I think I should be the one to take her to Mother. You had your chance and you blew it so now it’s my turn. Besides I haven’t eaten all day and I might take a quick nip before I take her down.” Will smiled and looked at Laura. “What do you say little mouse? A bite to eat before your unfortunate death?” Laura struggled against his hold when suddenly she fell to the ground coughing and struggling to breathe. She heard a pained gasp and before she knew it Carmilla had Will pinned to the wall.

            “Don’t you dare hurt her.” She said, fear sparked in Will’s eyes for a moment before his smirk [which looks a lot more menacing on him than it does on Carmilla] reappeared.

            “I knew it. Wait till Mother hears about this.” Before Carmilla could do anything else Will managed to get loose and was gone in a blink of an eye.

            “Laura.” Carmilla said turning around and kneeling in front of Laura. “Are you okay?” Carmilla brushed Laura’s hair back behind her ear. Laura nodded, still trying to catch her breath, but didn’t look at Carmilla.

            “Yeah.” Laura managed.

            “Good.” She said before taking Laura’s face in her hands. Laura froze. “I’m sorry about this.” Carmilla said and then leaned over, tilting her head and placing a small kiss on Laura’s neck before biting her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my lovely friend Cristina for helping me with this story and listening to me ramble about these characters. <3
> 
> UPDATED   
> 2/8/16


	9. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out there; it shouts and whispers  
> (I don't know)
> 
> Laura finally speaks her mind and asks the questions she's been dreading

 

          Laura sat there dumbstruck until the throbbing of her neck brought her back to the present. She could feel the trickle of blood running down her neck but she pushed that aside as she stared at the empty spot in front of her where Carmilla had only a few seconds ago. It felt like an eternity before Carmilla re-appeared.

          “We have to go.” Carmilla said rushing past Laura towards the area of the exhibit which was doubling as her office. Carmilla looked back at Laura. She hadn’t moved. Carmilla quickly made her way over to Laura and picked her up. “Snap out of it, cupcake.” Carmilla whispered lightly shaking Laura.

          “You bit me.” Laura returned. Carmilla sighed and let go of Laura.

          “I did. I’m sorry but I needed the boost to catch Will. He still got away, unfortunately.”

          “What do we do now?” Laura asked moving towards Carmilla.

         “Now we run. There’s no way Will won't tell on me.”

          Laura still didn’t say anything. Carmilla brought a hand to where she had bitten Laura, her fingers catching a bit of the blood that was starting to coagulate. Laura watched Carmilla bring her bloody fingers to her mouth. “What? I’m not gonna let it go to waste.” Carmilla raised her eyebrow and smirked as Laura, finally feeling like herself again, rolled her eyes.

          “Can you at least hand me something to clean it?” Laura said, her cheeks felt hot.  She could feel the blush settling in from watching Carmilla taste her blood. Carmilla chuckled, not missing Laura’s reaction.

          “WHERE IS SHE?” Both Laura and Carmilla froze at the sound of Danny’s voice coming from outside. Before either of them could react Danny was standing at the entrance of the exhibit with a stake in her hand. “You." She said zeroing in on Carmilla. "You. Me. Right now.” Danny said charging towards Carmilla.

          Before Laura could stop Danny from hurting Carmilla, Carmilla had Danny by the neck.

          “I won't let you hurt her.” Danny said struggling to get the words out as the stake dropped from her hands.

          “Not to ruin your big heroic entrance, Xena, but she’s not the one in trouble.” Carmilla said confidently as Laura watched from the side, worried.

          “If you think I can’t get out,” Danny’s words were cut off by Carmilla putting more pressure on her hold on Danny.

          “I am doing my very best to be patient about the ambush and being tied down but I am having difficulty remembering why it is I haven’t torn out your spine.”

          “No, don’t! Please don’t! Carmilla!” Laura said stepping towards the two women in front of her. “Look! Danny’s sorry and she’s not gonna try and kill you again, right?” Danny tried to stand her ground but after a few seconds nodded, agreeing with Laura. “See?”  Carmilla looked at Laura and slowly loosened her grip on Danny’s neck.

          “Are you okay?” Laura said standing between Danny and Carmilla, she could feel the anger rolling off of Carmilla behind her.

          “I’m fine. I was just…I was scared for you.” Danny said still watching Carmilla with untrusting eyes. Laura took a step back and looked at Danny.

          “You don’t need to be scared for me, Carmilla wouldn’t hurt me.” Laura said. Carmilla’s hand brushed Laura’s, their fingers almost touching.

          “Wouldn’t hurt you? Laura you’re bleeding from what I am sure is a vampire bite!” Danny’s voice rose as her anger grew. “We need to go. You are not safe here.” Danny said moving to grab Laura without taking her eyes off of Carmilla.

          “No.” Laura said taking a step back out of Danny’s reach, Carmilla automatically brought her hands up to Laura’s shoulders. “I _know_ I’m safe here.”

          “Laura! Would you snap out of it?! Girls have gone missing and that vampire is _responsible_!” Danny shouted, pointing at Carmilla.

          “You don’t know that Danny!” Laura said, her voice matching Danny’s anger.

          “Oh yeah, did she tell _you_ that?” Danny continued, mockingly.

          “She-” Laura started but stopped, Carmilla _hadn’t_ told her anything.

          “God, Laura! How can you trust her?! If it weren’t for me, you-”

          “Excuse me?” Laura exclaimed. “Because it’s like your job to keep me safe?”

          “Yes! I care about you! Of course it’s my job to keep you safe.”

          “Well I’m sorry that my making my own decisions on who to trust is making it hard for you to do your job.”

          “That’s not what I meant.” Danny said dropping her gaze and softening her voice for the first time since she came in.

          “Yes, you did!” Laura however wasn’t done. “You meant that Laura’s too dumb to know what she can and can’t handle and needs to be protected by the big strong grownups.” Laura moved from Carmilla’s touch to look at the two women before her. “That’s all anyone ever wants to say to me. My dad. You.” Laura’s gaze briefly leaves Danny’s and she looks at Carmilla. “Everyone.” Carmilla looks away.

          “Laura look.” Danny started trying to move closer to Laura.

          “No. Danny, I liked you. I really did. I like that you’re brave and strong and all kinds of righteous but I don’t need a dad.”

          “Is this because of you?” Danny said looking at Carmilla.

          “No, no! This has nothing to do with her, this is about you and me needing different things.” Danny stared at Laura for a while before nodding and turning to go. Laura watched her leave and heard Carmilla sigh when Danny was out of sight.

          “Well, cupcake I didn’t think you had it in you.” Carmilla said, Laura looked at Carmilla whose usual confidence and smirk were replaced with uncertainty and worry.

          “Yeah, well, you’re not off the hook either.” Laura turned to face Carmilla, her hands crossed in front of her. “I think it’s time we had a little chat about what’s really going on around here.” Carmilla sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

          “Sure, cutie, what do you want to know?” Carmilla said walking around the exhibit, making sure it was safe enough to talk before sitting down on the floor. Laura followed facing the other woman with the entrance behind her.

          “I want you to tell me your story. Convince me that I’m doing the right thing in trusting you and that you didn’t guzzle the other girls like a slurpee.” Laura said, Carmilla chuckled at Laura’s word choice. 

          “I was born Mircalla, daughter of the Count Karnstein in Styria, a duchy of Austria in 1680. Austria was embroiled in the great war against the Ottoman Empire, but such things meant little to me. When I was eighteen, I attended a ball where I was murdered-”

          “Murdered?! Whoa, you can’t tell it like that, like some kind of boring history lesson!” Laura exclaimed.

          “Would you prefer a stage and a puppet show, cutie?” Carmilla joked.

          "Well I wouldn’t go so far as that but-”

          “Are you going to keep interrupting or can I continue?” Carmilla said her posture which was tense when she began her story relaxed into a more open pose.

          “I’m sorry, go on.” Laura sat there quietly, waiting for Carmilla to continue.

          “After I died, Mother raised me.”

          “Mother?”

           “What did I say about interrupting?”

          “Sorry.”

          “Like I said, Mother raised me, not my birth mother but the mother I knew after death. I knew nothing about her, except that she was very old and very wise and had pride apart the jaws of death to enact my rescue.”  Carmilla sniffed and Laura reached out to her take her hand rubbing soothing circles.

          “The wide world…It opened before me in death as it had never been in life. We danced in the mirrored halls of Versailles. We watched the stars whirl over seas no man had named. We saw the birth of a new world in science and philosophy and revolution. Every night was a grand ball, a hunt; a feast.” Laura’s hand stilled and Carmilla looked up at her.

          “But every twenty years we would return here and perform a strange ritual. Mother would hire a girl, young and naïve. These girls would be full of life and hope, girls who, if they suddenly left, it wouldn’t seem too suspicious.” Laura sat motionless as Carmilla continued with her story, either too entranced or too scared to move.

          “Mother would arrange for me to, show her around, get to know her a little more. Build a relationship so that she would trust me, would come to me if she had a problem. Soon enough we’d be inseparable. We’d go to parties together and I’d make sure she stayed there long enough. Eventually they would stop showing up to work and I’d have to start over.” Laura took her hand from Carmilla and stood up.

  


          “So you really took these girls?” Laura was pacing. Carmilla quickly stood up stopped Laura from moving away, her hands gently closed around Laura’s wrists.

          “No, I –I was never an abductor. I was a lure.” Laura relaxed a bit and stood still, listening to Carmilla. “That’s how I met Ell.”

          “It was 1872 and the Metropolitan Museum of Art had just opened in New York.” Carmilla continued. “I remember talking with Ell for hours about it. We got close, but this time everything was real.” Laura moved her hands so that they were intertwined trying to sooth Carmilla. “And when the time came to take Ell to my mother I- I couldn’t bare to give her up.” Carmilla took a shaky breath. “I went ahead to make preparations, I planned our escape, we were going to sail to New York. But, um.” Carmilla sniffed.

          “I had…taken great lengths to hide what I was from her. But Maman went to her in secret and revealed my true nature in the most horrifying light. Ell believed me to be a monster, and led Maman to where I waited.” Carmilla went on. “And so, my price for the disobedience was to watch Ell be taken away to some certain doom and to be sealed in a coffin of blood so that I may waste away my long centuries in the dark.”

          “Carm.” Laura said slowly.

           “For decades, I rotted under the earth. Then the war came and my punishment came to an end as I walked off the battlefield in Austria to greet the 20th Century. It the 1950s when Maman found me in Paris and I was once again useful to her here; the details had changed but her game had not.”

          “So you went back to luring girls.” Laura stated.

           “No, I pretended to go along. I’d still go along with Maman’s orders but I foiled plans where I could. I sent girls fleeing back home, to other jobs in other places. There is something so satisfying in small revenges. And I never knew why Maman needed the girls, I never knew where she took them. So I took my time and waited until I learned what I truly been apart of all along. What I had betrayed Ell to before she betrayed me.”

           “So you’ve been helping girls escape.”

          “When I can.”

          “Did you help Betty?”

          “I did.”

          “Okay, so all we have to do is stop your mother, we can do that.” Laura said looking hopeful. Carmilla chuckled bitterly.

          “What’s so funny?”

          “My mom will scoop out your eyeballs and serve them in martinis.” Laura rolled her eyes. “ I’m pretty sure you are already terrified of her.”

          “Already? What do you mean ‘already’? I’ve never met your mom.”

          “I know. She’s the President.” Suddenly the door flew open, and a dark shadow appeared in the threshold. Carmilla turned and hid Laura behind her, never letting go of her hand.

          “Mother.” Carmilla greeted coldly.

          “Hello, sweetheart. I thought it was time you and I had a little chat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over you guys, can you tell?
> 
> UPDATED 2/8/16


	10. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all is said and done, love is the ultimate sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finally done, the story that is my baby for all its faults, I loved writing it.

Laura watched as the woman who entered swayed her way towards them.

“Now now darling, don’t get so defensive, I just want to chat for a bit, maybe come to an understanding. We wouldn’t want your friend there to get the wrong idea about me. After all I am in charge of her payroll.” The president of the museum stood tall, her hands relaxed at her sides made her seem harmless to Laura, almost inviting. As if in a trance, Laura loosened her hold on Carmilla and made to let go before Carmilla took a step back pushing Laura with her and rearranged their hands so that she was the one holding onto Laura.

“I won’t let your hurt her.” Carmilla said, her voice confident. Laura snapped out of whatever it was that she was under and looked away from the woman in front of them. The President sighed and crossed her arm.

“Oh, dear. Don’t you see what she’s doing to you? She’s trying to get you on her side. After all I’ve done for you, you are going to let this little moppet get in the way. You’ve known her what, five months, oh darling you are delusional.” The President took a step forward and like a good mother, she took a fallen strand of Carmilla’s hair and tucked it behind her ear. Carmilla glared at her mother but didn’t move a muscle.

“Fine.” The President’s voice changed. the fake kindness slipped away. “Have it your way.” In the blink of an eye, the President managed to separate Laura from Carmilla, throwing them in opposite directions. Carmilla landed it much better than Laura, who banged her head on the wall, the radio falling from her belt. She managed to click the call button before the President paralyzed her. “Now, where was I.” The President said walking over to Carmilla.

          “Mother, please.” Carmilla said, her body frozen, paralyzed by the same energy that took a hold on Laura. 

          “Now it is time you listened to me, I have been patient with you, I have given you everything you ever wanted. You wanted to have a place to develop your education, I built a museum. You wanted to showcase your art, I gave you a gallery, and this is how you thank me?” Carmilla’s mother paced in front of her holding a shiny silver dagger in one hand while she ran her fingers down the blade. 

          “I didn’t ask you to kill the one person I loved, Mother. I didn’t ask you to lock me up and drown me in blood.” Carmilla roared back. Laura, immobile, looked to Carmilla who was shaking with anger. She could see the tears threatening to spill. “But I am asking you, now, to please, not hurt her.” Carmilla pleaded. The President smiled. 

          “You foolish girl, do you really think you have the  _ right _ to ask for favors  _ now? _ ” The President laughed, a chilling laugh that made Laura’s heart stop in fear. “This little moppet has caused me enough problems and  it’s time for it to end.” The president walked over to Laura.

          “Mother, please, no.” Carmilla begged.

          “Hush now, darling, Mother’s working.” Laura watched as the President closed in on her and raised the dagger. She looked away from her and turned her gaze to Carmilla. If she was going to die, she wanted the last thing she saw be someone she cared about. 

          “Laura, I’m sorry.” Carmilla said right before Laura closed her eyes and waited for the blow. 

          But it never came. 

          Instead, Laura felt a warm weight fall on her, red hair clouding her vision.

          “Danny, oh my god, Danny!” Laura said finally being able to move. She wrapped her hands around her friend who was slowly bleeding out. 

          “I heard you, and I came running.” She said as she struggled to breath, still holding the radio. 

          “You idiot.” The President said. She tried to pull the dagger from Danny but Danny dropped the radio and used the last remaining strength to hold onto the dagger. 

          “I will always try and protect you.” Danny smiled weakly before her eyes closed for the last time.

          “Danny.” Laura whispered as tears ran down her face. Her hands slowly let go of the dagger and the President finally managed to pull it out.

          “Laura!” Laura looked up at the sound of her name and for a moment, even the President looked distracted. Ell stood behind the President, her eyes wide in fear. The president rolled her eyes at Ell before bringing her attention back to Laura. 

          “No!” Carmilla screamed, at the same time, Ell ran head first into the President knocking her into Laura. 

          Laura fell backwards, her body convulsing before it laid there, motionless. Carmilla, finally able to move, crawled over to Laura and shook her. 

          “Laura.” She whispered. Carmilla could hear Laura’s heart beating faster than ever. “Laura, please.” Her heart rate began to slow down and suddenly she was jolted awake.

          “Carm!” She called out, Carmilla held her close.

           “It’s okay, Laura I’m here.” She said, Laura’s head was spinning, she could hear both the President and Ell yelling inside her head. She felt like she was going to explode. 

          “Make it stop.” Laura yelled holding her head. “Make it stop! Make it stop!” She shook her head back and forth, the yelling was getting worse. She was drowning in it.

_           The dagger! _

_           NO! _

_           LAURA USE THE DAGGER! _

_           No, you stupid girl! _

          Laura reached out for the dagger, trying to follow Ell’s words, but it was too far.

          “The dagger, Carm! Use the dagger!” Laura yelled. Without thinking Carmilla grabbed the dagger and held it in her hand. Laura reached for Carmilla’s hand and led the dagger to her stomach.

          “No!” Carmilla said.

           “It’s the only way.” 

          “No, there has to be something else!” 

          “I can’t take it anymore Carm. They are killing me and the President is winning. It’s the only way to make sure she never hurt anyone else. To never hurt you.” 

          “I can’t. I can’t lose you. I can’t lose everything, not again.” Carmilla was crying now without remorse. She was shaking her head.

“Please, Carmilla. There is no other way. Let me save you.” Carmilla listened to Laura as she struggled to smile. Carmilla took a deep breath and finally, solemnly, nodded.

“I’m sorry, Laura.” Carmilla said before leaning over and kissing Laura. Their foreheads touched as they kissed softly. Laura gasped but didn’t break the kiss when the dagger was pressed into her.

          “Thank you.” Laura whispered against Carmilla’s lips, her last breath fanning over Carmilla.

          “I love you.” Carmilla said to an empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this and given it kudos  
>  I appreciate you guys so much! <3  
> Thanks to Cristina for her help in editing this!


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the direct aftermath of the collision with a guest appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a year. I did always intend to come back to this story and I finally have time to do so. I'm sorry this chapter is so late, it's long overdue.  
> Also, this work is unedited.

 

     “Tisk, tisk. And here I thought Mother was smarter than that.” Carmilla felt a shot go through her the moment she registered the voice. She looked up and was face to face with her sister.

 

     “Mattie.” She said, her voice low and raspy from crying.

 

     “I thought I was going to make it in time but it seems I was wrong. Everything has fallen apart already, hasn't it?” Carmilla looked around the room, she pulled Laura closer and for a moment everything was quiet. No one talked, no one moved, no one breathed.

 

     “Why are you here?” Carmilla asked breaking the silence.

 

     “I’m hurt. Can’t a I comfort my sad sister?” Carmilla glared at her. “Anyway, I came to make you an offer. Mother might have been powerful, but you forget, so am I.”

 

     Carmilla felt something like hope blossom inside her. “Can- can you bring her back?” Carmilla asked, she didn’t break eye contact with her sister.

 

     “In a way, it’s not as simple as you make it sound, her life has ended. I cannot simply bring it back. I can give her someone else’s life time.” Carmilla was ready to offer the life of the first person that crossed her mind, anyone would do for her really. She just needed Laura back. But she hesitated. She’s had this conversation before. She knew that if she offered someone else’s life for Laura she would never forgive her. It’s what put them in this situation in the first place.

 

     Carmilla stared at Laura’s lifeless face. She could feel the warmth of her body leaving her. She needed to figure out this fast.

 

     “Tick, tock darling, I do have better things to do.” Mattie strolled through the room looking at every little thing. She was giving Carmilla time, time that was slowly running out.

 

     “Me.” Carmilla said finally, “my life. For her.” Her words were clumsy, her thoughts raced, she couldn’t live without her but she could die happy if Laura got to live. Mattie looked at Carmilla in bewilderment.

 

     “How very unselfish of  you.” Her face was stoic, unreadable even to Camilla. “You are willing to give up your life for this silly little human?” Carmilla registered hurt in Mattie’s voice but her face never showed it. Carmilla brushed Laura’s hair behind her ear and smiled. The hope that had fluttered within her was buzzing inside her. A wave of peace settled over her.

 

     “Yes.”

 

     Mattie sighed. She moved to stand in front of Carmilla and kneeled before her. “If you insist.”

     Carmilla’s world was plunged into darkness. She could no longer feel Laura. There was just nothing. She wondered if this was how it felt to die. If so she had forgotten long ago. The nothingness drowned her but it was nothing like the first time, there was no blood choking her, no smell of death and decay. There was only a darkness until a voice so familiar and so sad managed to break through. And then there was pain.

 

     The darkness was no longer numbing. It felt sharp and painful. She had never felt so much pain in her entire life. The heaviness felt like it was crushing her the familiar voice was the only thing that soothed her. She tried to move towards the voice. The pain intensified as she got closer.

 

     The voice was clear now. She could hear the panic and worry. She wanted to tell her that it was okay that she was there.That everything was going to be okay.

 

 _“You said she was okay, you said she would wake up soon!”_ The voice sounded angry and scared. Carmilla tried to speak but her throat burned.

 

 _“She needs to breathe, she’s gotten used to being dead she doesn’t know how to be alive.”_ The other voice sounded amused. Then suddenly there was something soft pressed to her lips and she felt the fire inside her go out. The pain subsided. Carmilla finally opened her eyes and she saw Laura, felt her soft lips on her, her fingers softly cradling her head. Carmilla raised her own hand and pressed it to Laura’s cheek. Oh how she missed her eyes. 

 

     “Carm.” Laura said, her hands still around Carmilla’s head. She tried to sit up but something in her still burned. “Breathe, Carm.” She did as she was instructed and holy hell it burned.

 

     “What the hell” Carmilla said when she finally managed to speak. Laura threw her arms around her and held her close. Carmilla could hear her heartbeat and hugged her back. “It worked.” She said softly as looked over Laura’s shoulder towards Mattie. She stared at her with a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

 

     “I could hear your heartbeat.” Laura said once they were face to face. Carmilla looked from Laura to Mattie. She took a moment and then she could feel it. _Her_ heartbeat. _Oh._

 

     “But I’m not-”

 

     “You gave your life for your little pet here but you had no life to give in the first place.” Mattie said as a matter of fact, “So I took your immortality and gave you both a shared life. You are bound to a single death, you will both live a human life and die once it expires.” Carmilla took a deep breath but it no longer hurt.

 

     “We are both alive?” Carmilla asked sitting up, Laura shifted to give her space. Carmilla didn’t let her get too far before she sought out her hand.

 

     “Yes, you are both alive. But only so long as the other one is.” Mattie said, there was an edge to her voice. “You are both human. Go run off and live your lives. I need to get going, there are meetings that need to happen and media that needs to be dealt with. I will not let this museum fall apart.” And with that Mattie walked off leaving Carmilla and Laura alone.

 

     “So this is it. Us.” Laura said squeezing their intertwined hands.

 

     “Yeah, I guess so.” Carmilla looked away from Laura. “You are not bound to me. You can choose to live your life in any way you want. With or without me.” She said the last part softly, hesitantly. She wanted to give Laura all the opportunities she deserved. And if she chose to live her life without her then she would let her.

 

     “You are right. I can do whatever I want.” Carmilla felt Laura get up and her heart felt heavy. Standing over Carmilla, Laura extended her hand. “And I want you.” Carmilla looked up and took Laura’s outstretched hand. Standing there, chest to chest, Carmilla thought for the first time that she was lucky to be alive.

  
  



End file.
